


Brave new world

by Solovei



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Amusement Parks, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash, Post-Apocalypse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew find themselves in a strange relic of the olden days, and Tuuri refuses to sit this one out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave new world

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking prompts on tumblr and this particular one ("Tuuri, Sigrun, carousel. Bonus points for an elephant.") came out pretty good, so I thought I'd post it here too.

“What… is it?” Emil asked, cocking his head to the side. They were all crowded in the cockpit, staring out the window at the rusted metal gate which read “Bakken” in stylized red and yellow lettering. Most of the paint had peeled off, but the outlines of the word were somewhat legible.  
”It’s an amusement park. Or it was.” Mikkel said calmly.  
”What’s that?” Reynir piped up from the back.  
”People built them in the old world, to have fun. There’s… machines there, that make you feel like you’re in danger, but you’re not. Mostly just… things that go fast. I doubt there’ll be anything worthwhile, we shou–”  
”We should totally go and explore this entire place!” Sigrun declared, decisively hitting a fist against her open palm. 

Tuuri begged to be allowed to come along this time. She promised that she would wear her mask and all the other protection they had. It was daylight, and the air was warm, the chances of an attack were low - surely Reynir could sit in the truck by himself for a little while? Sigrun finally agreed, on the condition that she stick close, not make noise, and that Emil would escort her back to the vehicle at the first sign of trouble.  
She walked slightly ahead of the group, wide-eyed and pointing excitedly at everything she saw. There were small little buildings with open fronts and peeling paint, signs she couldn't read, wood and metal everywhere. The oddest things were the big curved railroad tracks that tangled around each other in impossible shapes. Just trying to imagine crowds of old-world people walking around and doing… who knows what with these strange, tall contraptions was amazing. 

The group seemed to split off somewhere, and she found herself walking beside Sigrun. Part of her was nervous - she knew that there was probably nobody she could be safer with if they happened upon a troll… maybe this was for a different reason? “So, this is pretty cool right little buddy?” the Captain said, smirking.  
“Oh, yes absolutely! I’ve wanted to do this ever since– well, this is really why I took the job, to explore like this!” Tuuri explained, and though she tried to talk quietly, the excitement in her voice was unmistakable. 

Soon enough they came upon an odd thing, some kind of large round metal structure with lots of vertical poles. The poles had large shapes on them, all kinds of creatures that Tuuri had only seen pictures of in very old books.  
“Man, these old-world folks sure were weird. This is the worst cage ever! Look, anyone could get in or out!” Sigrun exclaimed in a derisive tone, and to demonstrate she hopped up onto the platform and stomped around a few times. Tuuri couldn’t help but giggle as she walked over to stand inside also. The Captain leaned her hand against one of the creature-shapes, a grey thing with a very long nose, and reiterated: “See? Totally wro–” 

She was cut off, because then the shape started to MOVE. With a great metallic screech, the whole contraption moved forward an inch or so, causing Sigrun to fall over onto Tuuri, who was not expecting the sudden shift in position. Before she knew it, they were both sprawled on the rotting wood floor, and all she could see is flame-red hair and eyes the color of a stormy sky. She hoped Sigrun would not be able to see the blush spreading quickly under her mask, nor feel the hastened beat of her heart.  
“U-um… are you okay, Captain Eide?”  
“… Yeah. Fine.” The woman said after what felt like a long moment, standing up and offering her hand to Tuuri to help her on her feet also, glaring at the grey animal that had betrayed her all the while. She also gave its rear a kick for good measure. Having satisfied their curiosity, the pair left the strange round cage behind, walking down the overgrown pathway. 

“Oh, and you can call me Sigrun if you want.”  
“Th-thanks… I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bakken (short for "Dyrehavsbakken") IS a real place, and is apparently the oldest amusement park IN THE WORLD. I don't know if it would actually withstand the apocalypse, but if it's been around since 1583, it probably will. ANyway, you should all head over to my tumblr (solosvejs.tumblr.com) and send me prompts for SSSS or whatever else you like. 
> 
> Kudos/comments give me life!


End file.
